Evan O'Shea
Ryan Evan Green (Born November 11th, 1989) is an american professional wrestler better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea, he is currently signed with BATTLE PRO, ICONic Pro Wrestling, New-NAW, and Omega Pro Wrestling. O'Shea also regularly competes internationally in countries such as Japan, Mexico, and Puerto Rico, as well as on the American and European independents. He is the current iPW Legendary Champion. Pro Wrestling Career 'Early Career' After finishing training Evan would debut on the Northern California independent scene under the name of Ryan O’Shea, after being mainly used as a jobber he would form a tag team with child hood friend Logan Benson, the team would be known as “The Vandals” (a team based on the pretty boys of Logan beach California) he would change his name to “Ryan Vandal” while Logan would change his to “Logan Vandal, during their run as the vandals, they would win several different tag team titles in California and would eventual branch out to the rest of the American independents. ' Evan would meet John Blackrose at a SoCal independent show and the two would form a strong friendship, in 2008 Logan and Evan would break up as a tag team, Evan would start teaming with John as “The Frontline” this team helped bring both national exposure and allowed them to win several different sets of tag team gold (including those of major independent companies) as well as travel to countries such as Mexico, Porto Rico, and Japan where the team would also find success and capture tag team gold in the independents, as well as top promotions in those countries. Following this exposure Evan (as well as John and several other members of their “click”) would garner the attention of several major wrestling promotions in America. 'Early Beginnings on the Majors and Initial Rise (2010 - 2012)' Evan would sign to his first major wrestling promotion in 2010 when he signed with Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, following passing the company’s wellness policy he was assigned the new ring name TX3, following his signing he would win a 4 man tournament (also including Lex Luxury , Omega, & Alexey Krupin) to be crowned the first URW Hardcore champion , after winning the title he entered a short feud with Sheamus over the championship that would send at URW World War Z with him retaining the title, He would lose the belt to new comer Darren Demonic (suffering a concussion in the process). Following this Evan would take a few months off and would return at URW Champions Hell as a heel to form a tag team with Sheamus and win the URW World tag team championships , he would also go on to win the URW United States title during his reign, though it was short lived as he dropped the championship to Brent Harvanator . After turning on Sheamus at URW Homicide to win the tag team titles with long time tag team partner Logan Toxin (who was wrestling under the Gimmick “The Hardcore Icon) Evan would return to using his old ring name "Evan O'Shea". He would then spend the rest of his time in URW as tag champs before the company folded in January of 2012. Evan (still working under the ring name TX3) would sign with New Age Wrestling in July of 2010, he would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 suffering a loss Steven Spriter . Following this he would go on a losing streak for several months until he was able to score his first win (a pin fall victory over Shawn Dynasty ) and just like in URW would return to using his old ring name "Evan O'Shea". At NAW Final Countdown Evan would defeat Shawn Dynasty , Biff Andreas , and The Crippler to win the NAW Television Championship (his first major championship in the company, he would go on to defend the championship against several opponents (including Link , Shawn Dynasty , and the former champion The Crippler ) and in September of 2011 would become the longest reigning NAW Television Champion , Evan would hold the belt until the company’s reboot in June of 2012, following this he would leave NAW. Evan (once again under the ring name TX3) would be offered a contract with World CAW Wrestling in june of 2010 which he would accept. Following his debut in the company he would slowly rise through the companies Cruiserweight division, he would soon enter into a feud with then WCW Cruiserweight Champion Stardust and would defeat him for the championship at Bad Blood , he would hold the championship until Starrcade where he would lose it to The Miz. Following Starcade Evan was granted time off from WCW. During his time in URW, Evan signed with It’s Walleh Time in late 2010 as an extra, after limited success (including a few reigns with the companies hardcore title , a reign as legends champion and the companies lower tier tag team titles ) Evan would form a tag team with Brent Harvanator known as The Un-Americans, following this they would win the IWT KO-I Tag Team Championships , they would go on to be the companies final champions before its closer. O’Shea and Harvanator (now known as “The Immigrants”) would soon appear in New Era of Spots Entertainment on its Power Land brand, after victories over Bad Intentions, the would earn a shot at the NESE East Tag Team championships and would go on to defeat then champions Kojima Army (Satoshi Kojima & Tiger Shetty ), their reign would last for over 5 months before they lost the titles to the Zac(k) Pack, following this both men would leave the company. He would return to WCW in late 2011 and would rekindle his feud with Shawn Dynasty (a rivalry that had happened earlier in both NAW and IWT) after he would cost him a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship , their first match would happen at Souled out where Dynasty would upset O’Shea in a last man standing match (following interference from Haduken ), their feud would end at Slamboree 2 when Evan would defeat Dynasty in a cage match with the pre match stipulation that the loser would leave WCW. Latter on Evan would align himself with Caylen Rogers (who was brought back to be his manager) turning heel in the process, Evan would enter a feud over the WCW United States title , at Judgement Day he would beat then champion AJ Styles in a hardcore match to win the WCW United States Championship . He would go on to defend the title against John Morrison at Slamboree 3, Evan Bourne at Great American Bash, and was scheduled two defend it against the latter 2 (as well as Austin Aries) in a 4 corners elimination match at Bad Blood, the match would however not happen as WCW would close its doors not to long after with Evan as the final US Champion. Evan made a brief appearance in Jeri-MAX as apart of their Eastern brand in 2012, he would win the Jeri-Max Light Heavyweight Championship from Sandwich Armdrag and score two "Jeri-Points" (three where needed to be called up to the main roster) before dropping the championship to Bludgeon, Evan would not be seen in Jeri-Max after this. 'Rise to success and Current leagues (2012 - Present)' 'New-WWE (2012 - 2013, 2017 - Present)' It was announced on February 29th 2012 that Evan had signed a contract with New-WWE and would be on their Smackdown brand. He would make his debut on the 213th episode of Smackdown defeating William Regal, making him tap to his Stripes II submission hold. Over the next few months, Evan would be engage in a heated rivalry with Biff Andreas over biff's United States Title, the two would trade wins back and forth over the course of several ppvs before Evan would win the US title from biff at New-WWE Over the Limit 4 in what was eventualy voted as match of the year by SC Magazine, he would then beat Andreas in a 2/3 falls match at New-WWE Survivor Series 4 to end their feud. During O'Shea's run as US Champion he would end up winning the WWE Tag Team Championships with long time rival Lemarcus Carter, who at the time was also the number one contender for O'Sheas US title Evan would enter a feud with Carter. The two would have their first match together at New-WWE TLC 4 where O'Shea would pick up the victory, the two would end up shaking each others hand at the end of the match. On the Smackdown following TLC the two would lose the belts to the Michigan Blonds (Ryan Nitro & Craig David) after Carter would walk out of the match turning on O'Shea, the two would meet one more time for the belt at New-WWE Royal Rumble 5 with O'Shea once again retaining the belt. He would lose the belt to R-Truth do to interference from Carter only a few weeks latter, rekindling their feud in the process, the feud would fianlly come to an end at New-WWE Elimination Chamber 4 with Carter picking up the victory. Evan would compete at his only Wrestlemania under a New-WWE contract at Wrestlemania 9 competing in a 6 man ladder match for the United States Championship, Evan would come up short in this match with Athouse winning the championship. Following the event Evan would float around for most of Seasons 7, he would win the Intercontinental championship from Biff Andreas at Money in the Bank 3 due to interference from The Big Show and a few weeks latter would turn heel at the pre show of Over the Limit after bad mouthing the company for not utilizing him correctly as champion and even blaming the fans, he would go on to retain the championship that night in a 6 man battle royal. He would lose the belt to Kofi Kingston at Vengeance 2 and would latter cause the IC title match at Night Of Champions 6 to be a no contest by interfering and attaching both men (though he was latter attacked by The Miz, this would set up a 4 way ladder match between the 4 at No Way Out 3 which Kingston would win. this would mark Evan's last appearance with New-WWE as he would ask and latter be granted his release from his contract in April of 2013. In December 2017, Evan would resign with New-WWE. He is scheduled to return at Royal Rumble 11 in the titular match. On April 24, 2018 at Survivor Series: Royal Rumble, O'Shea made his return in the Royal Rumble match at entry #1 before he was eliminated by Kurt Angle. On Smackdown, O'Shea would win his first match back by defeating Andrew Liana. 'Elite Dynasty Federation' (2012 - 2013) Evan O'Shea made his debut in EDF teaming with long time friend John Blackrose to take on Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas on the first episode of EDF Wrestling to crown the first ever EDF World Tag Team Champions, Danny and Biff would win the match but on EDF Wrestling episode 2 Evan would come to the aid of James Blazer as he challenged Danny and Biff for the EDF World Tag Team Championship. O'Shea and Blazer would win the match after Danny hit the cash out on Biff and threw Blazer on top of him. On EDF Showtime Episode 3 O'Shea would team up with Blazer and John Blackrose to defeat the K-On! World Order. O'Shea and Blazer would continue their reign as Tag champs up until the companies closer in late 2013 defending the belts against Andrew Liana & Steven Raden at EDF Collision, and The Cradle Shock at EDF Leathel Lottery where Miles Martinez would replace an injured blazer and be added to the reign. O'shea and Blazer would relinquish their part of the tag titles to their then tag partner Miles Martinez, on January 24th 2014 following the announcement of their participation in the Golden Coast Wrestling event Dat first show where the two will be competing in the Universal Heavyweight Championship tournament and the Sacrifice championship respectively. 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation '(2011 - Present) Evan is set to appear at WEDF Rasslemania 2 represtenting Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in a 6-man over the top rope battle royal. Evan would go on to win the match eliminating 3 of the competitors in the process. On December 13th, 2011 it was announced that Evan had signed with WEDF. He would make his long-awaited debut as a member of the ECCW brand on March 21, 2012, defeating Heath Slater on Episiode 193 - ECCW. Later that episode, it was revealed that on the following episode O'Shea would compete against Justin Gabriel for the #1 Contendership to the WEDF European Championship. On that episode O'Shea won again, meaning he will face Alex Riley for the European Championship at ECCW Barely Legal. On April 16, 2012 at ECCW Barely Legal O'Shea was unsuccessful at winning the European Championship against Alex Riley. On Episode 228 of ECCW O'Shea would team with Justin Gabiel as they defeated Alex Riley & Michael McGillicutty earning both of them a European Championship match at ECCW One Night Stand 2. On November 16, at ECCW One Night Stand 2, O'Shea was unsuccessful at winning the European Championship in a Triple Threat Match which was won by Alex Riley. On Episode 258 episode of Raw O'Shea made his raw debut losing to Matt Eichorn. O'Shea would start a fued with Layfield Inc. by defeating Drew McIntyre at WEDF Bad Blood. O'Shea would turn heel after losing to Christian by attacking Matt Hardy. O'Shea would defeat Matt Hardy and Drew McIntyre in a triple threat match to become number one contender for the WEDF United States Championship. On May 12, 2016 O'Shea would defeat Ted DiBiase to win the WEDF United States Championship. 'BATTLE PRO '(2011 - Present) 'Iconic Pro Wrestling (2013 - Present)' Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS O'Shea would make his debut at Pro Wrestling OLYMPUS' premiere event PROMETHEUS, joining Robert Grayson Jr.'s GALANT stable. Facing Lord Mascara, Mascara Valentino & Encantado Jr. to crown the first Champions of Cerberus. O'Shea would pick up the win and the championships for his team, hitting the Miami Massacre to get a pinfall victory. Personal Life Evan is of both Irish and Greek decent (being born to an Irish father and a Greek mother), Evan is left handed, and has a AA in Early Childhood Education and teaching credentials allowing him to teach up to the fifth grade. evan married his wife Ericka Ruby Green in may 2014 and currently lives with her in Pleasant Hill California In January of 2018 Evan announced that him and his wife wher expecting their first child latter that year it was latter revealed to be a girl trivia *9 he was the clean vocalist and bassist for the Anime/video game inspired post hardcore band "Midnight Tea" under the stage name Mio Satonaka, from 2010 till 2018 when the band disbanded following evans full time return to wrestling Evan is the older brother of Michael Greengrich as well as close friends with fellow wrestlers John Blackrose , Brent Delivine , Louden Styles . Joshua Bishop , Gage Grayson, and Tyler King. Evan is left handed, and has a AA in Early Childhood Education and teaching credentials allowing him to teach up to the fifth grade. In Wrestling Finishing moves *As Evan O’Shea **'Soul Resonance' (Brainbuster) (2011 - Present) **'Stripes II '(Cloverleaf) (2011 - Present) **'The Lucky Star' (SuperKick followed by a standing shooting star press) (2014 - Present) **Witch Hunter (Ganso Bomb) (2011 - 2012; NESE; used as a regular move everywhere else) **AMZ (Azarath Metrion Zinthos) (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)' '(2010 - 2013; Used as a regular move there after) evan is a semi pro trainer at The Blackrose Acadmey *As TX3 **Miami Massacre (Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) **TX Takedown (STO) (2010) **Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) *As Ryan Vandal/Ryan O'Shea **Vandal Driver (DDT) (2007 – 2009) **4 Leaf Clover (450 Splash) (2008 – 2009) **Dragon Sleeper (2009) Signature Moves *'Tribute to Rizz' (Vertebreaker) (2012 - Present) *'Socal Clothesline' (Superkick) *KTFO (2012 - 2013) (Move adapted from Caylen Rogers, Used as a regular there after) *Super Driver (Death Valley Driver)' '(2010 - 2013)(Used as a Finisher on the independents and overseas from 2008-2010; Used as a regular move there after) *Curbstomp *Double stomp off top rope while opponent is hanging in tree of woe *BlackLace (Fireman's carry gutbuster) (2011 - 2013) *MoonSault *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Kick variations *Cork Screw *Sliced Bread #2 *Step Up Enzuigiri *Standing Moonsault *Running Leg Lariat *Round House Kick Managers *'Caylen Rogers' Wrestlers trained by O'Shea *'Tyler King' *'Michael Greengrich' *'Alan Helms' *'Ryan Doner' Nicknames *'Wrestling's Hottest Commodity' *'Wrestling's Fastest Rising Superstar' *'Champion of Champions' *'Wrestling's Bad Seed' *'The REAL Future of wrestling' (Stab) *'The Pony Princess '(a parody to Jimmy Jacobs' Zombie Princess) *''Evan O'Taku '(used mostly under his Anime persona, the pun being from the word "Otaku", meaning someone with obsessive interests in Anime and Manga, aswell as a pun on his stage name; originated by Brent Delivine to support the gimmick) *Mr. Kawaii '(used mostly under his Anime persona)'' Entrance Themes: *Hey Man Nice Shot ~ Filter (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2006-2008) *Makes me Wonder ~ Maroon 5 (Used while teaming with Logan Toxin as "The Vandals" 2007 - 2009) *Epic ~ Faith No More (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008 -2010) *'Larger than Life ~ Backstreet Boys (Used while teaming with John Blackrose as "The Frontline" 2008 - Present)' *They Said A Storm Was Coming ~ Jamies Elsewhere (2010) *The Feel Good Drag ~ Anberlin (2010 - 2012) *Wake Me Up Before U GoGo ~ WAM! (2010 - 2012) *Tomoyasu Hotei ~ IMMIGRANT SONG (Used while teaming with Brent Harvanator as The UnAmericans/Immigrants, 2011 - 2013) *Dirty Angel ~ Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) *We bring an arsenal ~ Lostprophets (2013 - 2014) *Dark Storms ~ Our Last Night (2014) *Give It Away ~ Red Hot Chilli Peppers (2014) *'Super Driver Instrumental ~ Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (2014 - Present)' Championships and accomplishments * Elite Dynasty Federation **EDF Universal Tag Team Championships (1 Time W/ James Blazer & Miles Martinez ) * ICONic Pro Wrestling **'iPW Legendary Championship (1 time, Current)' * Its Walleh Time **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times) **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (2 times)- with Matt Eichorn(1), and Brent Harvanator (1) **IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) ** IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time & Last) - with Brent Harvanator ** Third IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion * Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) * New-WWE **New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time) ** New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) **New-WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Lemarcus Carter * [[New-NAW|'New-NAW']] ** New-NAW Central Zone Championship (1 time, Current) * New Age Wrestling **NAW Hardcore Championship (8 Times) **NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) **NAW Television Championship (1 Time, & Last)' ' * New Era Of Sports Entertainment **NESE East Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Brent Harvanator (1) * [[OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling|'Omega Pro Wrestling']] ** OPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * [[Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS|'Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS']] ** Champions of Cerberus (First) (1 Time, Current) - with Michael Greengrich & Erik McGregor * Something Cawful Awards **Best Original CAW (2012) **Match of the Year (Evan O'Shea vs Biff Andreas, New-WWE Over the Limit 4) (2012) **Best Finisher (Stripes II) (2012) **Best Entrance Theme (We Bring An Arsenal ~ Lostprophets) (2012) * Ultimate Reckless Wrestling ' **URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) **URW World Tag Team Championships (2 times & Last) - Hardcore Icon (1;Last) and Sheamus (1) **URW United States Championship (1 Time) * 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF United States Championship (1 Time) * [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ']] **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time)' ' **WCW United States Championship (1 time; Last) * World Triumphant Wrestling ** WTW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Gage Grayson (1) Other Accomplishments *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Brent Harvanator & Haduken *The Vivianverse ranked him #'49' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #46 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #21 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012. 1 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never offically happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:WEDF Category:WGE Category:BATTLE PRO Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW Category:Weeaboos Category:Original Category:IPW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:New-NAW Category:CAW Veteran